Hyung! Ayo lakukan Sx
by nanchim
Summary: Saat Jeon Jungkook yang polos meminta Taehyung melakukan adegan dewasa pada tubuhnya. Bad Summary Vkook/Taekook/M/BTS


**TITLE : HYUNG! AYO LAKUKAN S*X**

 **MAIN CAST :**

 **JEON JUNGKOOK  
KIM TAEHYUNG**

 **RATED : M  
**

 **WARNING! BOCAH DILARANG BACA YA :)**

 **DOSA DITANGGUNG MASING - MASING!**

 **CONTEN 21+ x'D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LANGSUNG AJA CUSS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook masuk kedalam rumah dengan kasar, membuka pintu kasar dan menutupnya dengan keras. Membuka asal sepatunya lalu berjalan kearah ruang tamu tempat dimana ia lihat kekasihnya tengah berbaring dengan santai disofa sambil sesekali menikmati camilan dan tontonan yang disuguhkan didepannya.

 **Bruk!**

Jungkook mendudukan dirinya kasar ke perut Taehyung membuat kekasihnya itu terlonjak kaget dan menatap heran Jungkook yang tengah cemberut, berbeda sekali saat dia berangkat ke sekolah tadi pagi. Seingatnya tadi pagi jungkook tertawa riang dan tersenyum tapi sekarang kenapa pulang sekolah dia jadi cemberut dan auranya sangat tidak menyenangkan, apa yang terjadi padanya disekolah?

"Apa yang terjadi padamu bunny?" Tanya Taehyung sambil menatap wajah kekasihnya itu dengan mengunyah snack yang ada didalam mulutnya.

"Hyung..ayo melakukan sex"

Taehyung mendelik dan hampir tersedak saat mendengar ucapan yang meluncur dari bibir jungkook, membuat namja bersurai coklat itu menatap jungkook heran.

"A..aa..apa kau bilang?" Ucap Taehyung gagap.

"Ayo melakukan sex" sekali lagi jungkook mengulangi perkataannya lalu menatap Taehyung yang kini mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Sex?kau bilang sex? Katakan sekali lagi" Taehyung bangkit dari posisinya merubah posisinya menjadi memangku jungkook. Jungkook mengambil remote tv dan mematikan benda 21 inch itu.

"AYO MELAKUKAN SEX HYUNGIEE.." teriak Jungkook tepat didepan wajah Taehyung.

"Hey..hey bunny..apa yang terjadi padamu? Pulang meminta sex padaku?" Taehyung menangkup kedua pipi jungkook lalu menatap kedua manik hazel milik jungkook. Dia heran mengapa kekasihnya meminta untuk melakukan sex, bahkan saat Taehyung pernah menjamahnya, Jungkook selalu merengek dan meminta Taehyung untuk menghentikan perbuatan mesumnya. Tapi sekarang? Jungkook malah dengan gamblang meminta untuk melakukan sex itu aneh?

"Kau sakit?atau kepalamu terbentur sesuatu?katakan padaku sayang..." bukannya Taehyung tidak suka saat Jungkook memintanya untuk melakukan hubungan sex,ayolah lelaki mana yang tak suka jika ditawari sex? Tapi, Taehyung merasa khawatir dengan tingkah jungkook saat ini.

Jungkook menggeleng lalu menatap kedua mata Taehyung. "Jimin bilang aku terlalu polos karena tidak pernah melakukan sex..dia juga bilang..aku sudah dewasa tapi masih kekanakan...karena itu aku meminta hyung melakukan sex padaku.." Jungkook menggigit bibirnya,lalu menundukkan wajahnya semburat merah muncul dikedua pipinya. Taehyung melongo mendengar ucapan Jungkook.

Jadi karena ingin tidak dianggap kekanakan dia meminta Taehyung untuk melakukan sex padanya?oh ayolah anak ini terlalu polos dan sungguh niatan untuk melakukan 'itu' pada Jungkook tertahan karena Taehyung tidak tega menodai kepolosan Jungkook.

"Hanya karena itu kau memintaku menodai kepolosanmu?" Taehyung menarik dagu Jungkook, memaksa namja bergigi kelinci ini menatapnya. Menatap dalam kedua manik Taehyung yang entah kapan sudah berubah menjadi sorotan nafsu dan tertahan.

"Ani.." Jungkook menggeleng. Taehyung mengangkat alisnya."lalu?"

"Jimin juga bilang...kau akan meninggalkanku jika aku tidak memanjakanmu dengan sex hyung..." Jungkook meremas jas sekolahnya, dia sedikit malu mengatakan itu pada Taehyung, tapi dia sadar dia tidak pernah sekalipun mengijinkan Taehyung untuk menjamah tubuhnya lebih selain ciuman.

"Aku tidak ingin hyung pergi meninggalkanku" ucapan jujur dan polos itu menohok hati seorang Kim Taehyung dan itulah salah satu yang menjadi alasan kenapa Taehyung mencintai seorang Jeon Jungkook, dia selalu jujur dengan apa yang ada didalam hatinya. Sebuah pemikiran jahil terlintas dipikiran mesum Taehyung, bermain dengan Jungkook sedikit mungkin menyenangkan.

Taehyung bangkit dari posisinya,menyuruh Jungkook duduk disofa sedangkan dia berdiri. Menatap wajah Jungkook yang polos dan sangat manis.

"Aku pernah berfikir seperti itu.." Taehyung melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, Jungkook membulatkan matanya.

"Se..serius hyung?" Tanya jungkook yang dibalas dengan anggukan.

"Ya..kau tidak pernah membiarkanku menjamahmu lebih..padahal diluar sana banyak orang yang bahkan dengan senang hati membuka pahanya untukku..tapi kau?kau bahkan tak mengijinkanku untuk membuka pahamu" Nada Taehyung begitu tajam mengiris hati jungkook dan hampir membuat pemuda yang 2 tahun lebih muda darinya itu hampir menangis.

"Hyung..." ucapnya lirih menahan air matanya

"Kau egois jeon jungkook..kulakukan apapun untuk membuatmu senang..tapi kau bahkan tak memberi apapun padaku..ck"

"Hyung..."

"Kalau begitu lakukan sex padaku hyung, kapan pun kau mau..asal jangan tinggalkan aku" pernyataan itu bagaikan lampu hijau untuk Taehyung, ayolah Taehyung tak serius mengatakan itu, hanya sedikit menggoda bunnynya itu.

"Kau ingin sex?pancing singa ini keluar sayang" Taehyung mengecup bibir mungil Jungkook membuat Jungkook merona.

"Memancing?bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Jungkook polos.

"Entah...pancing nafsuku sayang, baru aku akan melakukan sex padamu kkk" Taehyung terkekeh, melihat Jungkook yang duduk polos seperti ini menatapnya saja sudah membuatnya sedikit bernafsu. Hanya saja dia ingin tahu bagaimana Jungkook menggodanya.

Jungkook terdiam berapa saat dan Taehyung menatapnya. Sungguh Jungkook bingung bagaimana harus memancing nafsu kekasihnya keluar. Dilepasnya jas sekolah dan dasi lalu dibuangnya asal. Tangan jungkook membuka setiap kancing seragamnya dan mulai menampakan dada dan perut mulusnya. Taehyung menelan ludah melihat pemandangan indah itu walau tertutup oleh seragam jungkook.

Tangan Jungkook bergerak kearah bawah tubuhnya, takut takut meremas gundukannya sendiri, seingatnya seseorang akan terpancing saat mendengar desahan, ya setidaknya itu yang ia dengar dari park mesum jimin.

"Nggh~" Jungkook melenguh saat merasakan sengatan listri akibat remasannya sendiri, Taehyung yang mendengarnya seakan tersentak dan tubuhnya kaku, 'sial seksi sekali' umpatnya dalam hati.

Jungkook membuka sabuk dan resleting celana seragamnya lalu memasukan tangannya ke celana dalamnya,meraih kejantanannya yang sedikit terbangun karena remasannya tadi. Tubuhnya ia sandarkan ke sandaran sofa saat ia mulai menggerak gerakan tangannya disana, kepalanya mendongak merasakan nikmat yang mulai menjalar di tubuhnya

"Sshh..ngghh hyungg..." desahnya, matanya terpejam.

"Aahh..ngghh.." tubuh Jungkook bergerak gelisah seiring dengan pijatan yang ia berikan sendiri pada organ intinya.

Taehyung mulai bergerak gelisah melihat kekasihnya yang mulai mendesah erotis dihadapannya,leher jenjang putihnya, dada dan perutnya. Sial Taehyung ingin mencicipi setiap inchi tubuh kekasihnya itu. Setiap inchi menciumi dan menandainya sebagai peresmian jika Jeon Jungkook adalah milik Kim Taehyung seorang. Walau sebenernya Jeon Jungkook sudah menjadi milik Taehyung.

"Hnnn...mmhhh..ahhh"

Desahan erotis itu membuat adik kecil Taehyung bangun, ia mengusapnya dan sedikit meremas. Masih ingin melihat permainan solo kekasihnya, namun sial adiknya bangun terlalu cepat.

"Hyunghh ngghh bantuuhh aku mmhh.." keringat mengucur dari tubuhnya karena suhu panas dari nafsu yang mulai terbakar, Jungkook membuka matanya, menatap Taehyung yang masih mengusap gundukan dicelananya.

"Akhhh..kumohon hyunghh..sentuhhh..ahhh" Jemari jemari jungkook mulai basah oleh pecrum di ujung penisnya, menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan sayu dan memohon agar kekasihnya mendekat dan membantunya untuk pelepasan.

Tak tega dengan kekasihnya yang bermain solo, Taehyung mendekat dan langsung mencium bibir mungil jungkook melumatnya kasar. Nafsu sadah mulai mengrogoti kesadaran Taehyung.

"Mmmphh.."

"Teruskan permainanmu sayang.." ucap Taehyung disela ciuman panasnya. Taehyung mengulum bibir atas dn bawah jungkook bergantian menggigitnya dan menjilatinya sensual membuat jungkook semakin terbuai dengan ciuman panas Taehyung.

Tangan Taehyung menyusup masuk ke celana seragam dan celana dalam jungkook lalu melorotkan sampe sebatas lutut, memberi akses bebas untuk permainan solo kejantanan jungkook yang menegang.

Lidah nakal Taehyung mulai menjamah memasuki gua hangat jungkook, mengabsen setiap gigi dan menjilati seluruh ruang yang ada disana, mengajak lidah jungkook untuk berperang dan saling membelit satu sama lain.

"Mmmmppphhh..."

Lengunhan panjang itu menandakan jika jungkook sudah mencapai orgasmenya, meluberkan cairan putihnya keluar membasahi jarinya dan mengotori seragam serta baju Taehyung. Jungkook mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Taehyung menekan tengkuk kekasihnya itu dan menuntutnya untuk lebih dalam memasuki rongga mulutnya.

Taehyung mengusap perut jungkook yang datar,membuat tubuh jungkook menggelinjang geli disela sela ciumannya dengan Taehyung, mencubit dan melintir nipple pink yang menegang membuat jungkook seakan diterbangkan keudara.

Taehyung melepas pangutannya lalu menciumi rahang jungkook hingga lehernya, mencium menjilat serta membuat tanda disana, demi tuhan Jungkook mengakui permainan Taehyung sangat membuai membuatnya lupa daratan. Dia sempat meruntuki kenapa tidak membolehkan Taehyung menjamahnya sejak dulu.

"Ngghh hyungghh..."

Taehyung menggenggam juniornya yang masih menegang dan mengocoknya pelan melihat ekspresi bunny nya yang tengah bergelung dengan nafsu membuatnya gemas.

"Aahhh sshhh..nggghh..."

Tanganya lainnya masih bebas memainkan nipple jungkook yang semakin menegang,sesekali menyentilnya gemas. Ciuman disetiap inchi leher dan bahunya sudah Taehyung berikan dan meninggalkan sedikit liur disana dan jangan lupakan beberapa tanda kemerahan dan ungu yang Taehyung berikan.

"Aahhkk hyungieee..."

Jungkook meremas bahu Taehyung menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang Taehyung berikan padanya. Tangan Taehyung mengurut dan mengocok juniornya semakin cepat dan cepat membuat tubuh mungil Jungkook menglinjang tak karuan,begerak resah dan menegang saat juniornya mulai mengedut tanda bahwa ia sebentar lagi mencapai titiknya.

"Engg hyung..sebentar lagii ngghhh" Jungkook mendongakkan kepalanya dan Taehyung kembali menciumi leher Jungkook dengan aroma yang menjadi candu bagi Taehyung. Sangat wangi dan memabukan.

Taehyung melepas genggaman tangannya dan Jungkook mentapnya kecewa, membuat pelepasannya tersendat dan itu sangat menyiksa bagi Jungkook.

"ngghh..kenapa berhenti" Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya sedangkan Taehyung tersenyum melihat ekspresi imut dan sexy kekasihnya ini. Taehyung kembali meraup kedua belah bibir yang sudah memerah itu, melumatnya dan menciumnya kasar. Tangan Taehyung mengangkat tubuh Jungkook dan menggendongnya seperti koala,sangat lucu dan dengan pangutan panas dibibir mereka.

"Ngghh.." mereka berdua menggeram saat kedua organ mereka bergesekan secara tidak langsung karena adik kecil Taehyung yang masih terbungkus dengan rapi.

"Hyung..mau kemana.." Jungkook menjenjangkan lehernya saat Taehyung mencium kembali leher putihnya itu.

"Kita pindah kekamar sayang..aku tidak suka melakukan itu ditempat yang sempit"

.

.

.

.

Taehyung merebahkan tubuh Jungkook ke ranjang dan menyuruh Jungkook untuk menanggalkan apapun yang menempel di kulitnya yang bagi Taehyung adalah penghalang bagi dirinya untuk melihat betapa putih dan mulusnya kulit kekasihnya itu. Jungkook mengangguk dan melepaskan kemejanya dan.. ya dia naked sekarang. Tubuh Jungkook sedikit menggigil karena hawa dingin dikamarnya yang bergesekan dengan kulit putihnya itu.

"Di..dingin hyung.." ucapnya sedikit menggigil. Taehyung mengecup bibir Jungkook lalu membuka semua kain yang menempel dibadanya dan membuat kondisinya sama seperti Jungkook. Jungkook membulatkan matanya menatap kejantanan Taehyung yang sudah menegang dan ya pastinya lebih besar dari miliknya.

"Kenapa sayang?Kaget dengan milik ku?" pertanyaan Taehyung bagaikan pernyataan bagi Jungkook, Jungkook menelan ludah lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Lanjutkan hyungiee.." ucapnya lirih sambil mengalihkan pandangannya. Sebuah smirk muncul disudut bibir Taehyung. Ia naik menindih tubuh kekasihnya dengan dua tangan yang menahan bedannya agar tidak sepenuhnya menindih Jungkook. Tangan panjang Taehyung membelai pipi Jungkook lalu mengamati kedua manik mata Jungkook yang menjadi favorit Taehyung.

Taehyung kembali mencium Jungkook,melumatnya lembut dan membawa Jungkook kembali terbang, membuainya dengan sentuhan dan kenikmatan. Mereka berkali kali melenguh saat kedua organ itu bergesekan disela sela ciuman panas mereka.

Entah setan apa yang merasuki Jungkook, ia melingkarkan kedua jarinya di pinggul Taehyung dan menggerak gerakan pinggulnya, mencoba menggoda kejantanan Taehyung? Entahlah Jungkook juga tidak tau kenapa dia melakukan ini.

"Sshhh... bunny nakal eoh" desah Taehyung tepat ditelinga Jungkook membuat Jungkook semakin terlelap dalam nafsu panasnya. Taehyung menjilati daun telinga Jungkook dan mengulumnya, membiarkan Jungkook menggesekan kejantanan mereka.

"Nggghh hyung" Jungkook memeluk leher Taehyung dan menarik kepala Taehyung untuk terus bermain dilehernya, menarikan lidah dan gigitan disana menambah bekas merah yang berubah menjadi keunguan. Jeon kau harus ingat besok kau masih sekolah dan tanda itu?tentu tak akan hilang barang sehari.

"Aaahh hyungg" Pinggulnya semakin cepat bergesekan saat ia merasa sesuatu didalam dirinya yang menyeruak ingin keluar. Berkedut beberapa kali dan milik Taehyung yang sudah basah karena cairan precum miliknya yang mulai keluar.

"Ahhh hyuuungiiee.."

Jungkook orgasme untuk yang kedua kalinya dan memutahkan cairan putih itu, Tubuhnya melemas dan kaki yang melingkar di pinggul Taehyung terlepas. Nafasnya memburu meraup banyak oksigen yang bisa ia hirup. Taehyung mengemut 2 Jarinya sendiri didalam mulut, beringsut turun dari badan Jungkook, membuka lebar paha Jungkook yang basah terkena cairan putih tadi menampakan hole Jungkook yang menggoda Taehyung untuk memasukinya.

Taehyung memasukan 2 jari yang sudah basah oleh air liurnya ke hole milik Jungkook, memasukan jari panjangnya dalam memasuki tubuh Jungkook. Jungkook tercekat dan merasakan perih luar biasa dibagian bawah tubuhnya. Jungkook meremas sprei erat dan menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan perih yang ia rasakan.

"Hyungg...sakit.." adunya pada Taehyung. Taehyung menggerakan 2 jarinya menusuk hole Jungkook dan membuat sensasi aneh bagi Jungkook, nikmat dan perih.

"Sebentar lagi juga tidak sakit sayang" Taehyung mengecup kening Jungkook dan terus memaju mundurkan jarinya kedalam hole Jungkook mencari titik sweet spoot kekasihnya itu.

"Nggghh mmmhh dissitu hyungghhh"

Taehyung menyeringai senang saat menemukan titik yang ia cari, maka dengan cepat ia menusuk nusuk titik itu dan menambah 3 jari, mengonyak hole Jungkook yang semakin mengetat.

"Moree hyuungiiee.."

"ngghhh..mmhhh ... ahhh"

Jungkook mulai menikmati permainan jari Taehyung didalam tubuhnya, jari jari lentik Taehyung yang bergerak sensual didalam tubuhnya sangat membuai Jungkook, namun sedetik kemudian Taehyung mengeluarkan 3 jari itu dan menggantinya dengan kejantanannya yang sedari tadi sudah menegang. Memasukankan kedalam hole sempit milik Jungkook.

"Saa..saakit..ngghh" Jungkook bergerak gelisah saat benda besar itu memasuki holenya yang sempit, sakit dan lebih sakit dari jari Taehyung tadi, Taehyung menatap kekasihnya yang kini terlihat kesakitan, bergerak keatas dan membuat adik kecilnya memasuki hole Jungkook lebih dalam. Taehyung mengecup bibir Jungkook berulang kali, mencoba meredakan rasa sakit yang Jungkook rasakan.

Bles!

Milik Taehyung sudah tertanam sempurna di hole hangat Jungkook, Taehyung mendesis merasakan bagaimana hole sempit itu meremas remas miliknya. Taehyung menatap Jungkook,menatap manik mata indah kekasihnya, mengecup bibirnya dan mulai menggerakan pinggulnya,menusuk titik Jungkook dalam dan membuat Jungkook kembali merasakan perih dan sakit yang kelamaan berubah menjadi kenikmatan bagi Jungkook dan beribu nikmat bagi Taehyung yang memegang kendali.

Kedua insan itu saling beradu menggerakan pinggulnya berlawanan arah mencoba meraih surga mereka masing masing. Jungkook meremas remas rambut Taehyung mengacaknya dan sesekali menarik narik helai helai rambut Taehyung, sedangkan Taehyung sibuk menciumi setiap inchi kulit kekasihnya itu yang entah sudah kesekian kalinya dan jangan lupa dengan gerakan pinggulnya yang semakin cepat dan bergeliriya,menusuk titik sweet spot Jungkook berulang kali.

"Ahh hyungg...terusshh ahhhh"

"Disanaa..ngghh hyunggg disaannaa.."

"Lebih dalam hyungghhh..."

Desahan erotis yang keluar dari bibir Jungkook membuat libodi dan birahi Taehyung semakin memuncak dan pandangannya benar benar gelap akan nafsu yang menyelimuti dirinya. Dia tidak pernah mengira Jungkook yang polos dan imut mempunyai desahan sexy yang mampu membangkitkan sisi liarnya dalam sekejap.

Taehyung terus memacu miliknya memasuki lebih dalam dan dalam, merasakan nikmatnya saat hole itu memijat miliknya didalam. Kedua tangannya memegang pinggul Jungkook dan menggerakannya semakin cepat, sepertinya Taehyung akan mencapai puncaknya sebentar lagi.

Milik Jungkook dan milik Taehyung sama sama berkedut,sebentar lagi mereka akan mencapai titiknya. Semakin cepat dan semakin cepat Taehyung menggerakan pinggulnya begitupun Jungkook yang menggerakan pinggulnya berlawanan arah.

"hyung..ngghh akuuhh...inginnhh"

"Ngghh aku juga sayanghh.."

"Ngghh hyungg"

"Sial nghhh.."

"Hyungggg...Taeee Hyunggghh"

"Ahh bunnnyhhh..."

Mereka telah mencapai titiknya, mengeluarkan cairan bersamaan. Jungkook yang mengeluarkan diluar dan Taehyung yang mengeluarkan didalam memenuhi hole Jungkook hingga meluber keluar. Taehyung ambruk diatas tubuh Jungkook dan mereka beradu nafas, beradu mengambil oksigen masing masing dan membiarkan milik mereka yang masih terus mengeluarkan cairan putih itu, hangat.

"hhh...hhh...hyung.." panggil Jungkook dengan nafas tersenggal senggal, Taeyung menatap Jungkook.

"Aaa..apa sex seperti ini?" tanya Jungkook polos. Taehyung bangkit dan membuat miliknya bergerak di hole Jungkook, Jungkook mendesis.

"Ya..sex seperti ini sayang" Tangan Taehyung mengambil selimut yang ada diujung ranjang.

"Wae?Kau ketagihan?Ronde kedua?" Taehyung menunjukan smirknya pada Jungkook,membuat Jungkook cemberut. Dia lelah dan ingin tidur tidak untuk kembali memulai lagi.

"Tidak mau.." ucap Jungkook. "aku lelah hyung..kau liar" Jungkook beranjak bergerak membuat milik Taehyung keluar dari holenya.

"Ngghh.." lenguh Jungkook, tangan lemahnya meraih benda berbentuk segi empat yang tergeletak di nakas.

Taehyung yang mendengar tolakan Jungkook hanya mengusap tengkuknya lalu membuka selimut,menarik tangan Jungkook dan memaksa bocah lelaki itu untuk tidur disebelahnya,menyelimuti kedua tubuh polosnya dengan selimut.

"Tidurlah sayang..kau lelahkan?" Taehyung mengusap lembut rambut kekasihnya itu.

"Sebentar hyung..aku ingin memberitahu kepada Jimin kalau aku sudah melakukan sex, jadi dia tidak lagi menganggapku kekanakan lagi" Terlihat jari jari Jungkook mengetik sebuah pesan singkat untuk Jimin teman mesumnya. Taehyung meraih ponsel Jungkook dan melemparnya dibawah ranjang,membuat Jungkook mendelik tajam kearah Taehyung. Hell, dia baru membeli ponsel itu 2 minggu yang lalu dan sekarang kekasihnya melemparkan dibawah ranjang, bagaimana jika rusak lagi seperti waktu Taehyung tak sengaja menginjak ponselnya yang dulu.

"Hyung!"

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakan hal seperti itu sayang...tak perlu mengatakan kau sudah melakukan sex, cukup katakan kau sudah menjadi seorang lelaki, arra" ucap Taehyung lalu mengecup kening Jungkook, Jungkook mengangguk lalu memeluk tubuh Taehyung, memejamkan matanya dan mulai memasuki alam mimpinya dan terlihat Taehyung yang juga memejamkan matanya.

"Hyung.." Jungkook membuka matanya dia teringat sesuatu.

"Apa sayang?" tanya Taehyung dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Orang tuaku akan pulang jam 3" ucap Jungkook, ia melirik kearah jam kecil dinakas, pukul 2 lebih 15 menit.

"Dan sekarang pukul 2 lebih 15 menit" ucap Jungkook polos. Taehyung membuka matanya membelalak kaget.

"Sial!" umpat Taehyung.

"Kita harus membersihkan semuanya dengan cepat sayang!"

 **-END-**

 **Haloo Aku kembali setelah bobo lama xD**

 **Gak tau kenapa mau updatein FF ini**

 **Aduh ini FF apasih..maygat x')**

 **TApi .. tapi ku gemas liat Vkook astaga, mereka makin hmzzz**

 **Maaf kalau banyak typo :((**

 **Nantikan FF Vkook selanjutnya ya~~~**


End file.
